Apocolypse
by Taseisha
Summary: A group of teens are chosen to stop the nearing apocolypse. Love flows through the air, and Inuyasha realizes that now, he can afford to love, but who?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha. The lawyer made sure I knew that as I left the court room.

_The place was large, to say the least. It was a Victorian mansion in the country, with a ranch beside and behind. This was the home of many memories, good and old, and held many legends within its depths. Possibly the most interesting and beautiful one is …_

_The Hanyou and the Miko._

_An inu hanyou lived under this roof for many years with his many friends. When teenagers had no home, they came here, their personal outlet. On June First, a girl came, an extra ordinary girl. These teens would save the world from an apocalypse coming far too soon for the human race._

_These are the documents of Kenara Rakoswai._

Fifteen-year-old Kagome stepped up to the mansion, her head spinning in awe. She swept her long raven black hair over one shoulder and looked around with her chocolate brown eyes. Two women ran out of the front door towards her.

One had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was at least six feet tall and slim. She wore a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt and a pair of black leather boots. The other was just as tall, with long light brown hair and hazel eyes and was equally slim. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a green tank top. They were both wearing cowboy hats. The first shook Kagomes hand and the second took her luggage, which consisted of one small suitcase.

"My name is Kenara, and this is my twin sister Suki. Welcome to Konton Ranch." The first said, leading her into the house. Kagome gaped at the size as the two led her down a hallway and into a room.

The room was baby blue and black, with black wood furniture and a large window that was covered with dark blue drapes. The bed was covered in blue sequined blankets, with her name sewed into the bottom. To her right was a closet, no, not just any closet, a walk in closet that was already supplied with many pairs of jeans, T-shirts of every color, a bathing suit and a black cowboy hat and her own leather boots. To her left was her own bathroom, which was furnished with ivory and black marble. There was a bathtub shaped like the back of a swan and a lion's head faucet.

"Oh my…"

"I hope you like your room." Suki said, setting her stuff down at the foot of the bed.

"I love it!"

"Well, let us know if you need anything." Kenara said.

"Of course."

"Would you like a tour of the place? If you just want to stay in here, you can." Suki volunteered.

"Okay!" Kagome fairly skipped out of the room behind Suki and Kenara.

"The room beside yours is Inuyashas, and the room to your left is Sangos. From Inuyashas on, it is Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo and Artemis and Apollo. Those two are from Canada. I would advise not to go in anybody's room without permission. Oh, and one more thing." Kenara handed Kagome a set of four keys. "This one is for your room." She gestured to the silver one.

"And the others?"

"You will see."

"Okay, now lets get out of the hall!" The three walked out o the hall into a large living room. There was eleven black leather couches, a big fireplace, and on the walls were a collection of weapons. A large boomerang, a bow and arrows, a monks staff, two swords, one of which was a… piece of crap, a pair of spell books, and two more swords crisscrossing in the centre. Each weapon oddly had a lock on it. The walls were painted a dark crimson, and the rug was black. A wide screen T.V. was in front of the couches, and every game system imaginable was piled in a corner.

"This is the living room." Suki gestured to the whole room. "Make a mess, clean it up."

The three walked into another room, where a chubby lady was cleaning dishes.

"This is the kitchen. That is cookie." The lady waved a soapy hand and returned to her work.

The kitchen was silver and gold, filled with pots and pans of every size, top of the line stoves and a fridge that took up fairly half a wall. Cupboards lined the walls, filled with food and more utensils and a fair share of cookbooks. To their right was a dining room, that was completely furnished with redwood and black wood, with white marble floors

The three walked down a long hall, and, taking the first turn , came into a library. The walls were covered in books of every sort, thickness and size. A young lady, no older than seventeen sat in the middle, reading a book titled "Various breeds and how they are recognized." She had short, choppy black hair and gray eyes that were emphasized by a pair of delicate glasses. She wore a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a silver necklace with a moon on it. When the three walked in, she seemed to take no notice at all, and concentrated on her book.

"Artemis, where are the others?" Suki called out.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are out on the horses, Apollo is feeding his horse, Shippo is with Apollo, hiding from Inuyasha, and Sesshy and Rin are taking a ride in his truck. You know, the white one." She paused, turning a page. "Who is that?" She pointed at Kagome with out looking up.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She is a new addition to our house." Kenara explained.

"Well, very nice to meet you Kagome, I will be seeing you at dinner, right?" she finally lifted her head. Kagome thought she saw a flash of gold in those eyes, but then shook it off as nothing.

"Course!"

"Well, see you later!" Artemis returned to her book.

The three walked out of the library.

"Artemis is almost always in the library. If you ever need information or help, go to her." Suki said as they walked past a small hallway with only three rooms that were closed.

"Those would be our rooms." Kenara explained as they stepped outside onto a patio almost the size of the living room. There were white recliners and two Jacuzzi's out there, covered in a tarp, and a large pool the size of the library, with its share of water slides.

"You have a bathing suit as well in your closet." The three girls walked down the steps out onto the ranch itself. They walked around the exterior to another smaller house.

"Hey Apollo! Hey Shippo!"

There was a tall man with short, wavy hair and grey eyes, who wore a silver chain with a sun on it, and looked like the male version of Artemis. He had a kind face lined with laugh lines. The two twins, Artemis and Apollo, she guessed, looked to be seventeen. The smaller companion, who must have been Shippo, was a small, blonde, blue eyed seven year old boy, who was sitting on the back of a monstrous black horse that was as big as a bull, and Apollo was feeding the thing right out of his bare hand!

"Eep." Kagome 'eeped'. Apollo laughed. "Bull wont hurt you, he's like a big teddy bear."

"Kagome, Apollo. Apollo, Kagome." Suki did the introductions, and Kagome's attention was drawn to the small boy.

"Hello there!" She kneeled down and smiled. "You are Shippo, right?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yep!"

"Kagome, I thought you wanted to see the ranch?" Kenara started. Kagome nodded and got up, following the two out, into another room of the place.

"This is what the second, bronze key is for." Suki gestured to another room that had a lock on the door. Kagome unlocked it, and looked inside.

"OH!"

Inside there was a beautiful mare, white with a black mane and tail. She had a pair of sweet brown eyes, and turned to Kagome.

"This is Thunder. She will be your heart warming present, but you still need to care for her." Kenara said as Kagome went up to the horse and patted its face.

"Can we finish seeing the rest of the place?" Kagome finished petting the mare as Suki refilled her water and Kenara quickly fed her.

"Yep!" The three walked out, Kagome locking the door behind her. They walked out and a white truck passed them. A man hopped out, helping out a young nine-year-old girl. He had long silver hair and wore a serious expression, totally the opposite of the young girl. She looked to be quite happy, with her black hair pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head and her chocolate eyes sparkling in delight.

"Kagome, this is Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Hello!" Rin quickly shook her hand and ran after Sesshomaru, who had walked away without saying a thing.

"He is addicted to twizzlers, so if you need to get him to do anything, keep a pack handy." Suki said, leading them past the truck right to a fenced area.

Three people were there. One had short black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, who was riding a grey palomino. The other had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head, and was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans with magenta eye shadow. She was riding a black mare with silver hair, but it was the last one who really caught her attention.

He had long black hair with two hanks hanging down his chest, and violet eyes. He was surprisingly tall, with a wide chest and slightly muscular arms and legs. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt, and black runners.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Meet our new guest!" Kenara yelled and the others turned around to face Kagome. Sango lept off her horse and ran up to Kagome.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Sango, and welcome to the ranch!" She shook her hand over the fence. The guy in the blue shirt came up behind her and knelt down on one knee.

"My lady, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to bear my child or children?"

WHACK! SLAP!

Miroku fell over, a red slap mark on his cheek and a lump on his head. Inuyasha jumped off his white horse in all gracefulness and walked up to Kagome with his arms crossed.

"Hi." He started to walk away, but was pulled back by Kenara.

"Lock up your horses, suppers almost ready."

"Kay!" Sango said, pulling lightly on her horses reins and leading her out of the area, Miroku behind her, followed by Inuyasha.

"Why is he such a sour puss?" Kagome said, jabbing her thumb over at Inuyasha.

"Ever since his mother died and he came here, he has been distant. He only hands around with Sango and Miroku, and we normally find him out here with his horse.

The three walked back to the house, and Kagome waved to Sango as they went inside.

"So Inuyasha didn't have a good life?"

"We don't know much about him actually." Kenara answered.

The three of them stopped in front of a window that looked out onto about twenty cars, jeeps and trucks. Suki motioned to a blue jeep.

"The copper key is for your jeep."

"Wow."

"Come on, lets go to supper." Suki said, the other two following her into the Dining Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was seated at the large table, and Kenara sat with Suki at the end. Kagome took the only empty seat, in between Sango and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!" Artemis looked up over another book titled 'Theories on the existence of demons' and her own pile of food. Kagome ogled. All the food on that girl's plate could feed a family for a week!

"Hey!" She waved a little. Sango looked at her.

"So, have you seen the whole place yet?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"There is a room at the end of Kenaras and Sukis hall that is always locked. It kind of creeps me out."

"How does a room creep you out?" Inuyasha asked, pausing in stuffing a drumstick in his face. Kagome took a chicken wing and a heaping of mashed potatoes while Sesshomaru pulled out another twizzler and gnawed on it.

"It just does." Sango replied, grabbing some gravy. Suddenly her face turned bright red.

"HENTAI!"

WHAP!

Everyone at the table sighed except for Kagome, Sango and Miroku, who had toppled over his chair.

"Sorry. The pervert always does that."

"I am so hurt Sango!" Miroku straightened up, pulling his chair up into a standing position.

"That explains why he was so unusually quiet." Inuyasha said dryly before taking another bite out of his fifth helping. Soon, Kagome and Artemis were the only ones with food still on their plates. Artemis had barely touched hers, and Kagome had just finished.

"So, what now?" She said, noticing everyone was still there.

"Dessert!" The chubby lady cook said as she came in carrying a cheese cake. Artemis clapped her book shut and reached for another one under the table, titled 'Myths of hanyou and youkai alike'.

"Is that all you do? Read?" Inuyasha commented, slicing out a thick slice of cake.

"Is that all you do? Eat?" Artemis commented coldly, looking up over her glasses.

"Least I talk as well."

"At least I have said more than one word to Kagome." Artemis flipped a page. "What do you have against her? Does she look like your Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's face turned red and he stormed out of the room. Apollo sighed.

"Sis, that was cruel."

"He shouldn't judge Kagome." She flipped another page.

Kagome finished her slice and stood up. "If you don't mind, I am going to go to bed." She walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow morning." Sango yelled after her.

"Kagome walked down the hallway and noticed Inuyasha's door was ajar. She knocked twice and stepped in. He was tuning his guitar. He had a red and black room, with amps in the back and a design of a black dog on the walls.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" He looked up. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why we just can't be friends. Why do you hate me? Is it because I may look like this Kikyo person?" She practically yelled the last part. Inuyasha laid his guitar on the bed and leaned back on his hands.

"It's not really any of your buisnuess."

"Then why can't we just be friends?"

"Can you get out of my room?"

"I want to know!"

"Its none of your damn buisnuess!" Inuyasha shoved Kagome outside and shut the door, locking it. She could faintly hear guitar playing from inside.

She stormed off to her room and noticed a piano in the back of the room. She locked the door, and tapped on the keys, checking if it was in tune. When she confirmed that it was, she sat down and started to play. After catching a tune, she started to sing, softly at first, then louder.

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it wont leave me alone..._

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...

When you'd cried i'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And i've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now i'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

These wounds wont seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you'd cried i'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And i've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along.

When you'd cried i'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And i've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

She sighed and grabbed a booklet of paper from insider her dresser and a pencil.

_Dear Diary,_

_There is a place inside my mind a place were nothing stops a place were I can leave my frailness dashed upon the rocks A place were I am by my-self though never quite alone A place so cold so dark so damp A place I can call home you could say this place unreal witch maybe the truth if only at face-value but there was this place it did exist and I called this place my youth._

_Kagome Higurashi_

When she finished, she lay down on her bed in her clothes from today and her eyes slowly shut.

Inuyasha took his ear away from the wall and sat on his bed.

"Maybe I should try to be her friend… Seems she has a lot to be sad about."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Time to update. :Sighs: I know, the facts about horses are a little odd in this book, and a reviewer pointed out something to me a little while ago, which I have conformed the problem to the story. :Bows:

Emiri the strange: Wow, I actually got to updating!

bubblez4ya: Yeah, Inuyasha is hot, and thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.

nanirain: Yes, yes, I know, the stupid palimino problem, Yes, Miroku has 'dyed' his horse, funny funny. Nobody shall know.

Kagome woke up the next morning to sun streaming through the window onto her face, keeping her warm. She pushed herself up on her hands and yawned as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt, tying her hair up in a ponytail and ran out of her room, smelling pancakes cooking.

"Hey Kagome!" Artemis said as Kagome burst into the room. Today she wore a black vest and blsck pants with her hair down. It was surprisingly long, knee length, her eyes now covered with silver half moon glasses as she read a book titled _Interview with a hanyou_.

"Hey Artemis." Kagome said quickly as she heaped her plate with ham and pancakes, pouring raspberry syrup on them after coating them with butter.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she came into the room. She wore a pink T-shirt and a black mini skirt with black sandals. Behind her walked Miroku, wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, and even farther behind was Inuyasha, wearing a red shirt and black jeans with a silver dog across the cuff.

"Hi Sango." Kagome mumbled, her mouth stuffed with pancakes. She was unusually ravenous today, no clue why though.

"Hiya hanyou." Artemis said, flipping a page of her book nonchantly. Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't call me a bloody hanyou, bi-" Sesshomaru and Rin walking through broke off Inuyasha, Sesshomaru nibbling on a twizzler. As he saw Artemis, he sighed.

"Have you seriously been here all night?" He asked, seating himself down beside Rin, who was to Kagome's right.

"Yep. Got a problem?" She said, surveying him over her glasses. Kagome could have sworn her eyes had turned icy blue, but once she blinked, that cold hue had disappeared.

"So, whats on the schedule today?" Apollo asked, coming through the door, finishing a yawn, Shippo behind him, rubbing his eyes. They were both still in their PJ's, but at least they had the courtesy to pull on a pair of pants before making their entrance.

"Well, I am going berry picking **without the hentai**. Come with Kagome?" Sango asked, stopping herself from horking down a delicious sausage. Kagome nodded, and they returned to their food.

"Kenara and Suki are away for a few hours, but said they will be taking us to a show tonight, so be dressed nicely." Sesshomaru said as he punched through a twizzler with a finger.

"Any guesses to where Inuyasha will be?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I can speak for myself, idiot."

"Apollo will be out with Bull." Artemis said, pushing her plate away from her, cleaned.

"And Artemis will be in the library."

"Actually, I am going with Sango and Kagome. Idiot." Artemis said, pulling off her glasses and stuffing them in her pocket. Everyone but Sango and Kagome looked shocked.

"What, can't I at least see the sun every once in a while?" Artemis said, blushing. Miroku leaned over and felt her head.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked as she swatted his hand away smartly, slapping him as his hand started to wander.

"Miroku is gonna be in his room, crying because Sango said no to him coming with her." Kagome observed.

"Rin and I are going into town. She wants to see Willie Wonka." Sesshomaru said flatly as he pulled out his keys and left the table, Rin closely behind. Inuyasha also stood up, leaving the room. Kagome noticed an odd necklace made up of purple beads and fang stones around his neck before he stuffed in into his shirt. Miroku followed behind, Apollo and Shippo walking to the stables.

"Well, we going?" Kagome asked and the others stood up. Sango led them to her quad and drove them to the raspberry patches, handing them baskets.

"The boys are going to see the Phantom of the Opera, and because we are doing all the work, we have a choice of going, or staying here and watching scary movies." Artemis informed Kagome as she handed her a basket.

"Be careful of the thorns, I once got one in my thumb all the way, hurt for weeks." Sango said as she pulled off a ripe raspberry, Artemis following suit.

"Well, what movie should we watch tonight?" Kagome asked.

"The Ring Two." Artemis said, her basket half full. Kagome blinked.

"How in blazes-"

"I guess I am a little bit magic." Artemis quipped, making the girls laugh. Artemis emptied her basket soon after, going back for more.

"Umm, you guys know that thing around Inuyasha's neck?" Kagome asked warily.

"Yeah, his funky necklace?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Whats with that?"

"No clue. He never takes it off though. Wears it swimming, and when Miroku shaved his head while he was asleep, he was wearing it then too." Artemis said, emptying her next basket.

"Shaved his head?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru dared him to do it. Inuyasha was…" Sango left off at that word.

"Pissed is an understatement." Artemis finished wisely.

"And him and Sesshomau are kind of odd… And…" Kagome searched for words. "There is some odd aura around them… You and Apollo too, Artemis." Kagome finished.

"Well, all people do have different auras, Kagome." Sango said for Artemis, who was back at another bush, having swiped this one clean.

"Kagome, can I see you in my room?" Artemis asked as the girls got back three hours later. Sango was dropping off the berries. They could swear that Artemis did the whole patch.

As Kagome stepped into Artemise's room, she was taken aback. Books upon books were stacked there, all leater bound and thick, none dusty, revealing they had all been read lately. They walls were painted black, with a black and silver carpet on the normally hard wood floor. Everything in this room was black and silver, the bed, the dressers, her clothes, the bathroom, all except for a cat who sat on the bed, purring. The cat was white, its paws a golden color, with stunning amber eyes. Artemis came from behind a pile of books, a three inch book in her hands. It was bound in midnight blue velvet, with silver lignin and a silver buckle closing the book tight. Moons and stars were embroidered upon the cover, with a cover that read…

"Old tales of Japan?" Kagome asked. Artemis handed her the book, which was lighter than what was Kagome's first idea.

"I want you to read it tonight."

"Theres no way-"

"Please?"

Kagome sighed "Okay."

After the movie, and whines from the boys, being forced to go to an opera house of all places, Kagome settled down in her blue pyjamas and took the book out from her dresser.

"What can be in here?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A **Han'yÅ** (Japanese: åŠå¦–) in Japanese folklore is the product of a union between a Yokai __(Often spelled Youkai, Japanese: __妖怪__) ("apparitions", "spirits" or "demons") are class of creatures in Japanese folklore ranging from the evil oni to the mischievous kitsune. Yōkai are generally more powerful than human beings, and because of this, they tend to act arrogantly towards mortals. Yōkai also have different values from human beings, and when these conflict, it can lead to animosity. They are generally invulnerable to human attack, but skill and a human can defeat them_

_There are, however, exceptions. Human descendants of a liaison between a kitsune and a human male are sometimes portrayed as heroic figures. Abe no Seimei, __The Onmyōji (__陰陽師__, lit. Yin-Yang Masters) were court diviners in the Heian period (794–1185 AD) of Japan, and may have been active at other times. The organization they belonged to was called the Onmyōryō. Their court responsibilities ranged from simple tasks such as keeping track of the calendar, to mystical chores such as divination and protection of the capitol from evil spirits__ of the Heian Period, is one such figure said to be descended from a kitsune. Even these han'yÅ, though, remain separated from human society in one sense â€" they possess unusual traits and superhuman powers as a legacy of their bloodlines, and this often makes ordinary humans uneasy._

Kagome read the first paragraphs of the book on edge.

"So, a hanyou is half demon, with a human parent and a youkai parent."

Hanyou can disguise themselves with a necklace made of beads of subjugation, also known as prayer beads. Once this necklace is placed around the creatures neck, it is connected with them forever. The only possible downside to this is some people are able to say a certain command to control them. The command varies between hanyou, but the most commenly used one is the word 'sit', which slams the half-breed face down into the ground. These beads are violet and shaped like a sphere, with small animal fangs every six or seven beads. The necklace must be blessed by a holy being, either a monk or a shrine priestess. Likewise, only these people imbedded with these powers can take the necklace off. See 14 for details. These beads area known in History as Kotodama no Nenju.

" So the necklace around his neck…" Kagome flipped to page fourteen, which had a girl emblazoned across the left hand side.

_**Miko** (__巫女__) are young women in the service of Shinto Shrines of Japan._

_The Miko tradition dates back to the prehistorical era of Japan. In ancient times, women who went into trances and conveyed prophecy or the words of god were called Miko, not unlike the Oracle of Delphi of ancient Greece._

_Later, miko were young female attendants at Shinto shrines. They were often the daughter of the priest who presided over a given shrine. Roles of the miko included performing in ceremonial dances (miko-mai) and assisting priests in various ceremonies, especially weddings. The tradition continues and today miko can be found at many Shinto shrines. In modern times most Miko are part-time employees or volunteers. Their duties include assisting with shrine functions, performing ceremonial dances, fortune telling, and staffing shrine shops._

_It is somewhat difficult to assign a strict definition or English equivalent to the Japanese word "Miko", though "shrine maiden" is most often used. Other terms that have been used as equivalents are Prophet, Medium (as in Oracle), Priestess, Nun, witch, or Sorceress. It is important to note that Miko do not have the same degree of authority as that of an actual priest._

_Supposedly miko were virgins, though it is unlikely that this was true. It is probably true that when a woman who was serving as a miko married she abandoned her duties at the temple in order to be with her husband and new family._

_Manga drawing of Miko_

_The traditional costume or dress of a miko is a chihaya, which consists of a scarlet red hakama (divided skirt), a white shirt with swinging sleeves, and tabi._

_Miko are common characters in some Japanese literature and history. Miko are often stock characters and are readily identified by their distinctive costume. Perhaps the most common depiction of a Miko has the character sweeping the grounds of a shrine with a bamboo-hafted broom. Despite this mundane image, stories typically portray the miko as a heroine who fights evil spirits, demons, and ghosts, often with magical or supernatural powers._

_In such stories miko are generally depicted as being skilled in some variety of martial art, especially the use of a traditional Japanese weapon such as yumi (longbow), tanto (knife), or any of the various Japanese swords: katana, wakizashi, etc. Miko are almost always attributed the ability to do magic of various sorts, especially o-fuda. These miko are sometimes referred to as **Betsushikime**. To this, Japan has stayed true. Miko do train with wepons, and become successful with one specifically._

_One recent trend in is the **Kuro Miko** ("Black Miko", though more often translated as **Dark Miko**). A sort of evil counterpart to traditional miko, the kuro miko often serves a renegade priest or evil sorcerer (or may be one herself) and primarily is an antagonist to the miko. Like the miko, she is trained in similar arts and may have weapons skills. The kuro miko is often very versed at demonology and has a strong command of black magic._

_While kuro miko also wear chihaya, the colors tend to be darker (two often used color schemes are black and purple, or black and gold). In some tales, kuro miko wear masks while performing clerical duties, both for effect and to hide their identity._

_Kuro miko do not exist in real-world Shinto, at least, that is what most people believe._

For more information, see page 94, on the Shikon no Tama.

"The Shikon no Tama… Jewel of four souls…" Kagome muttered as she flipped the pages, coming to the specific one.

_The four souls described are from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi (__直霊__): Aramitama (__荒魂__, Courage), Nigimitama (__和魂__, Friendship), Kushimitama (__奇魂__, Wisdom) and Sakimitama (__幸魂__, Love). When all united in one person, such as Midoriko, they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul that can be used for good or evil. Apparently this jewel will grant a person deepest wishes._

Physically, it is a sphere that appears to be made of some sort of crystalline material prior to the accident that shattered it. When purified, the jewel is a soft pink color, however the more tainted the soul and wishes of the person holding it, the more the color turns to a lurid black-violet. It is somewhere between a marble and a ping-pong ball in size when complete, but the Jewel was broken into shards and the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls are irregular in size and shape.

Miko and demons have been at war with each other for centuries for the jewel, thus shattering it, with one other species looking on. See page 245 for details.

"Two forty five… two forty five…"

Elemental spirits, said to be descended from the heavens when the world began, are the gods and goddesses of our myths. These creatures took one of three possible ways of life at the beginning of time, thus creating three separate races. Ones lusting power became demons, mating with animals to create the blood mixture. Ones who wished to advance in intelligence became humans, mating with the apes that walked the earth, creating that bloodline. The others became powerful beings, keeping the scales of balance, Good and Evil, perfectly aligned. No living creature has seen these life forms, at least, not to their knowledge.

These creatures can mask their natural forms with magic, not taking anything horrid like prayer beads, and walk among mortals. Apparently, they are waiting, being immortal, for the war between the two hybrid races, and the world to end. They were kept on the earth to stop this war from occurring, and if they fail, to stop the earth from ending. They are forever striving to bring the two races together, thus creating the first hanyous, and will bless any relationship with two of the opposite races inside, more so if it is for love. These peoples natural forms nomally have black or silver hair, with blue or mood changing eyes, possibly an amber shade or silver, molten metal is also possible. They are highly expierenced with weapons, being immortal, and are able to take many hits without showing pain, as well as mask any feelings. They also are very intellectual, reading or learning about the world around them as much as possible. The oddest thing about these forms are the angelic wings on their back, that when exercised, enable the creature to fly, and possibly carry another on their backs or in their arms. The wings make some humans believe they are 'guardian angels'.

"Does that mean…" Kagome looked at her clock. "Ten twenty two." She looked at the bottom.

To see the god forms of elementals, turn to page 56.

Kagome turned the pages, to see the pictures and writing glare back at her from the yellowed pages.

Izanami and Izanagi were the first beings to step on the planet, and created the islands of Japan, taking a fondness to them. Hiruko was the solar god, while Amaterasu was the goddess of the sun. Her brother, Tsuki-Yomi was the god of the moon, who romanced with the beautiful goddess Benzaiten, goddess of love. Kagu-Zuchi was lord of fire, Susa-No-Wo of storms, thunder, snakes and farming and Kawa-no-Kami of rivers, often in alliance with Nai-No-Kami, who led earthquakes an ground tremors. Wakahiru-Me was told to be the most beautiful, being goddess of the dawn sun, who loved humans. Bishamon was lord of happiness and war, and favored the demons, blessing their existence. Kura-Okami, the charge of rain, was deeply in love with Shina-to-be, lady of the wind and air, who was wed to Shina-Tsu-Hiko, lord of the wind.

Kagome dropped the book and ran out of her room into the dimly lit hall and ran to the library. As she shoved open the great doors, she paused to see the four who were reading. Suki sat there with a leather bound book in hand, leaning comfterbly against the wall, wearing a blue summer dress, Kenara sat on the master chair in the back, flipping through a large volume, black rimmed reading glasses on with a black shirt and shorts on. Apollo sat beside his sister reading a thin volume of myths, his own glasses perched on the end of his nose, looking quite out of it, his bulky muscular frame smushed into a small wooden chair, and Artemis sat in her usual spot, the same clothes on, her silver half moon spectacles on the bridge of her nose, the only one looking up expectantly at Kagome.

"Well?" Artemis asked expectantly, the others following her gaze to the teenager who stood in the door frame, her arms folded.

"You are elements, aren't you." Kagome said. The words were more of a statement than a question. Kenara nodded.

"And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo are demons."

Suki nodded this time, waving her hand to the only empty seat in the room.

"Sit down Higurashi. We have been expecting you." Artemis said, tilting her head to the chair in front of her as Kagome sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. At least, that's what the therapists keep saying. I was going to update yesterday, but I got my super long hair chopped off and dyed, so I had to go and celebrate. Or something.

Sammaalnldvale: Well, that whole pointless chapeter was filler. Fillerfillerfiller.

bubblez4ya: Fluff WILL COME. I promise. In this chapter or the next. Inuyasha and Kagome are going to have a loooooong talk, and she gets to find out about the beads. YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked, all eyes on her, glasses over or not.

"You had to find out for yourself." Apollo said

"You did better than everyone else here. We handed them that book, and I don't think they read it." Kenara said, explaining.

"So, which god figures are you guys?"

"That you can figure out for yourself. Its not big at all." Suki said, closing her book.

"What you need to know is about the current situation." Artemis said.

"Situation?"

"A transformed hanyou named Naraku is trying to become a full demon. Once he does that, he has plans to wipe the earth of all corrupted souls. Humans." Artemis explained.

"If he does that, the scales of balance everyone has worked so hard to obtain will be knocked over, destroyed. The world will be thrown into turmoil. If he corrupts the earth, the world will end, possibly also affecting the other planets in this solar system. This could be disastrous." Kenara said calmly.

"What do you have to fear? You elementals don't have to worry about your whole fucking race disappearing in a matter of days!" Kagome exploded.

"Why do you think that?" Suki asked quietly.

"You guys are immortal! For Christs sake, you have seen both world wars and survived, probably been to every war on this damn planet!"

"Yes. But consider this. If you did not age if you saw all people you knew die in front of your eyes, good people, that aged and withered away, and you can't forget the scrams of war. Yes, immortality is surely a blessing." Artemis shot back. Kagome sat there for a second. Quiet.

"I have to go talk to Inuyasha." She said, standing up.

"We will confront them with the truth in the morning." Apollo said as Kagome left the room nodding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stepped into Inuyasha's unlocked room, closing the door behind her. He lay in bed, his raven hair all over the pillow on which he lay, lightly snoring. She stood there.

"I know you can hear me." She whispered, crossing her arms in front of her. Inuyasha bolted up in bed, the covers falling down. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers, but then again, he was wearing only boxers. Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What do you want?" He asked crossly. She looked at his face, slightly startled.

"Will you tell me anything about that necklace of yours?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stood up angrily.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything about me?" He asked, walking toward her. He was going to get her out of his room, no matter what.

"I hope this will work… SIT BOY!" She yelled as Inuyasha made close friends with the ground of his room.

"The fuck?" He mumbled into the ground.

"Now, if you could show your actual form, that would be very nice." She said sweetly as she kneeled next to him. He mumbled something unintelligible into the ground, possibly a long string of sear words, and he changed. His hair tuned white, silvery, his nails grew longer, and when he sat up, she saw fangs in his mouth and the most beautiful, heart-wrenching amber eyes in the world.

"Now you see why I don't want to get close to anyone, why no one want to know me. So I hide. You probably think I'm filth now, hm?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't care if you're a hanyou! I find no difference at all. Just… I want to get to know you Inuyasha. Let me be your friend. Please?" She looked deep into his eyes, getting groggy with sleep. That's when she saw them.

"KAWAII!" She started to rub the white dog ears between her fingers as Inuyasha stared at her, surprised.

"The hell?" Inuyasha wondered. Nobody had rubbed his ears since… Well… he started wearing his disguise when Kikyo died, so since then, and that was five years ago. Gods, he forgot how good it felt, but he pushed her away anyways, embarrassed. He saw her shiver a little, he did have the window open, and her eyes drooped from exhaustion and she looked as if she was going to collapse on the ground. He picked her up in his arms bridal-style and carried her to his bed, where he set her, beneath the red covers and tucked her in.

She smiled unknowingly when he came in after her, snuggling her spoon-style against him, and laid his head on the pillow.

"About Kenara, Suki and the twins-"

"I know already." Inuyasha whispered as he felt himself fall into a deep sleep, smiling and smelling her scent of roses and lilies. They lay there for the rest of the night, enhaling each others scent, oblivious to the world that could soon erupt in chaos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I have two other fanfics to work on, and theres school, and babysitting, and work… ARGH!. Well, bye!

Greekchick: Cool! Thanks for reviewing!

nanirain: I know, she is so cool.

Sammaalnldvaille: Sweet! On a favorites list! AWESOME!

bubblez4ya: I wrote this chappie with your review in mind. There will be more fluff later on, just, be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but my friend Lori makes these dog ears, so I have a pair of those…

A/N: No inspiration the past few days! I would have updated, but I didn't, and it sucked, and I have other stories, and yeah… It's tough… And my L.A. teacher may be reading this…

Greekchick: YAY! Another reviewer for this story! Seriously, This was, and still is my favorite story out of the three I have so far, and near nobody reviews…

bubblez4ya: I like fluff…

Sammaalnldvaille: You are not nobody! You read my profile? Wow, that rocks… And I was tired, had to finish the chappie, but whatever. I know, its hard for me too, and in my other story, Hacker:Code Red, I have everyone to remember, and their code names, and who is with who and pairings… so that story is worse than this one. And I read all of everyones reviews.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was breakfast. Everyone was gathering around the table, waiting for the owner's speech. The only two that weren't here were Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sango had to hit Miroku repeatedly to rid him of any lecherous thoughts, which he had nonetheless.

After the long, slow talk with the people in the group, Suki said that someone should go wake Kagome and Inuyasha up.

"Oh, OH! I'll go!" Miroku yelled as she stood up and started to run to their rooms. Artemis grabbed him by the back of his sweater and pulled him back.

"Sango, can you go?" Kenara asked wearily. Sango nodded and walked to their rooms, everyone creeping a fair distance behind her. When she opened the door silently, she got a full view of the snuggling pair on the bed, and gasped, which set off the fantastic hearing of Inuyasha's ears and he bolted p in bed to stare wide-mouthed at him. He ran up with lightning speed to the door and slammed it in their faces, red as a beet.

"Wow… Inuyasha and Kagome… and he's a hanyou?" Sango said behind the door.

Inuyasha turned around and slipped on some pants and a shirt and woke up Kagome, who didn't stir throughout the whole fiasco.

"Mmm?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with fists and looked up into Inuyasha's face, smiling broadly.

"Morning!"

"G' morning." He said back.

"So… they know… about last night?" Kagome blushed a shade of cherry red as Sango squealed through the door. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well… are you alright with it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Silly." She smiled. "Of course I'm fine with it."

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the bed and looked at the raven haired girl, who was staring into the amber depths of his eyes.

" Erm… Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha shifted in his seat and continued to look upon the girl.

"IreallythinkI'mfallingforyoubutyoudon'thavetolikemebackit'sjustthatIhadtogetitout." He said, attempting to make the embarrassing line one word.

"I would like to understand you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I really think I'm falling for you…" He said, taking a pause. "But you don't have to like me back, it's just that I had to get it out." He prepared himself for the sitting of a lifetime, but not for the girl reaching forward and hugging him tightly.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down proudly at the girl he embraced, who was looking up at him, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head down to hers.

In what seemed like hours, their lips met in a sweet kiss, but it didn't take long to deepen it, Inuyasha running his tongue over Kagome's satin lips and asked for entry, which Kagome readily gave.

"Whoah, Inuyasha getting it on with the new girl before I could, hmm?" Miroku asked from the hall. The two broke the kiss, and glared angrily at him. Inuyasha growled one word at him.

"Run."

And Miroku broke into the fastest, speediest, neck-breaking run Kagome had ever seen, and Inuyasha gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before chasing after the lecherous man, growling a string of swears that would make a sailor blush.

Sango stepped into the room after Inuyasha left and sat with the dreamy-eyed girl on the bed.

"So, you're official now?"

"Shut up Sango." Kagome said absent-mindedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most of the house had gone to the store with Kenara and Suki, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stayed behind. Miroku had taken aside Kagome to talk to her, and Sango likewise decided to talk to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you have to understand some thing about Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Kikyo, the girl you resemble, used to live here at the house five years ago. Her and Inuyasha were girlfrind and boyfriend, and they were going to wed when they grew old enough. None of us were around then, so we didn't get to see Inuyasha in his hanyou form, or get to know Kikyo.

"When Inuyasha was twelve, five years ago, Kikyo committed suicide. Nobody knows why, she just… did. That's what the third room in Sukis' hall was. It was Kikyo's room.

"Just, if it's true about you and Inuyasha, please, don't do anything to him. He has been though enough already, okay?" Miroku asked as he finished the speech. Kagome nodded.

"I would never hurt Inuyasha. You should know that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome has been though a hell of a lot in her life. Yesterday, she talked to me about what happened to her before she came here.

"Her parents were murdured by A man named Naraku, and her brother was taken in to slavery in the diamond mines. When Kagome was ten, she was sold to a man named Kouga Ookami, and was raped by him while in his possession. A girl of his, Ayame, she helped her escape from him when she was thirteen.

"From then on, she lived in foster homes and on the streets. Kouga and Naraku are still out there, trying to find her."

Sango sighed. "Just don't hurt her. And promise me that you will protect her for me."

"Sango, I swear, if I ever see that bastards face, I am going to rip it off." Inuyasha said in a barely controlled voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kenara burst into the living room where the four were watching a movie, nobody expected the next words to come out of her mouth.

"We've been attacked."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha, no peoplekityo. Sorry to disappoint you.

Sangi: Hi!

Greekchick: I got a thumbs up… Wow…

bubblez4ya: I know, writing fluff is good too…

Shadow the angel: Not much fluff this chapter, it's a fighting chapter.

faith: … I love you, you are so… so… NICE!

Inuyasha's Mustang: AND YOU! ANSWER YOUR MAIL AND WRITE ME!

Kiwi: A writer, hmm:: Thinks REALLY hard: OH YEAH, YOU! GET INSPIRATION please.

ert: I AM updating! Jeez, I try and try and THIS is what I get! LOL.

A/N: Well, I am going for updating all of my stories today, so here we go. This chappie is blood, gore, violence, etc, etc. Have fun!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How the fuck are we supposed to protect our selves?" Inuyasha yelled in exasperation.

"Suki, Artemis and Apollo will go outside and fend them off. You guys go inside and hide." Kenara said pointedly.

"No."

"Inuyasha, we have to, come ON!" Kagome was pulling at his shirt fruitlessly. Inuyasha gave one more helpless look at the door, and ran with her to his room. Thanks god the closets were big enough, the two just walked in and shut the door.

"Shit, what the fuck are we gonna do?" Inuyasha said, leaning against a wall.

"You're the one who can't fight here!" Kagome said in a low whisper.

"ME?"

"Shh!"

"Me? Of course I can fight!"

"I can too!"

"Well, why aren't we outside hauling ass then?"

"I have no clue. Ask someone who DOES." Kagome hissed.

"Jees, what got up your ass today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

The two paused in their argument to hear footsteps outside. They looked out the little slats to see ten neko demons waltz in, and start sniffing around.

Inuyasha burst out of the room.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

…And slashed the demons to ribbons. Kagome had no time to fight the others, considering Inuyasha had wedged her in there so tightly, and then he had killed all ten so quickly… Yeah.

"Come on Kagome, let's go and help the others!" Inuyasha said as he ran out of the room and down a hallway, the raven-haired girl on his tail. They came into the living room, which was packed with monsters. Sango was already there, wielding a hefty boomerang, and Miroku was using a staff and his spiffy sutras. Kagome pulled the bow and a quiver of arrows off the wall and started shooting demons wherever they were.

Suddenly though, a note from a flute rang through the room, and the demons just dissipated into smoke, except for the ones that were dead and lying on the ground.

"Wait, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled to Sango and Miroku who were tending to their wounds.

"He could be in another room, killing people." Suki said as she came into the room carrying a slender sliver flute. Kagome nodded and ran out to the kitchen, where Cookie was fending off a demon with her almighty pot. Kagome finished it off with an arrow, and Cookie directed her to the horse stables, saying she had seen a flash of silver hair running that way when the flute went off.

When Kagome got there, she gasped at all the dead bodies filling the place. Inuyasha was in the center, fighting. He caught a glimpse at her, and smiled.

"Get the horses out of here, Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and set herself to opening all the doors and leading the horses out to the pasture and letting them go. She leaped on her own horse now, and leapt out of the area it was confined in, and knocked some demons down.

"It's the cavalry!" Inuyasha joked as he leaped onto his own horse and started slashing left and right. Kagome smiled for a split second, then was dragged off of her horse by another demon, who grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her away from the battlefield.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to fight his way to her, cutting down demons that stood in between him and his Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Was the last thing Kagome said before she came upon a rock buried in the dirt, and her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Greekchick: Thanks, finally some constructive critisism!

Sammalnldvaille: I like the cook and her almighty pot myself. Have you rewritten it by now?

bubblez4ya: Nah, I got it. I got a really good idea for this chappie, finally. Sheesh, it's been forever.

faith: I think it was this review that made me stop writing. Nah, jk, I had no ideas. Gomen?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is she going to be alright!" Inuyasha prodded Apollo with questions such as these. When Kagome hit her head, she had gone into a coma state, and hadn't woken up since. Inuyasha was freaking out. The demon had been cut down by Inuyasha before he could do any harm, and Inuyasha had fought the rest of the battle one handedly, using one hand to hold on to Kagome.

"We don't know yet." Apparantly, Apollo wasn't afraid of the freaky hanyou who was blowing up in his face currently.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Please stop yelling at me."

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME FACTS!"

"Sheesh, she will probably be fine, we just don't know when she'll wake up." Artemis said. She had been in a corner, reading the whole time.

"LET ME IN TO SEE HER THEN!"

"Okay, you make it sound like you kept asking and we always said no, sheesh." Apollo opened the door to the hospital wing and Inuyasha ran in, worry etched into his face.

Kagome was lying on a white bed, dressed in one of those off-white hospital shirts. She was pale, her head was wrapped in a bandage.

"_She has Ischemia, a deficiency of blood flow to the brain."_ Inuyasha recited in his head. _"That's why she isn't waking up."_

"I feel so responsible Kagome." He sat down on the corner of the bed, and grasped her hand in his. Her pulse in her wrist was as strong ever, and by this Inuyasha knew that Kagome, no, HIS Kagome was still alive.

"But… will you ever wake up Kagome?" For a moment, he could have sworn he saw her eye lids flutter, her lips press together, but he was seeing things with eyes of a false hope, eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome, that's why I can't see your lively eyes now, and not being able to hear your voice makes me want to cry. Can I do anything?" Tears freely flowed down his cheeks, off his chin and onto the sheets He clenched his fist, the empty one, drawing blood out of his palm.

"I feel so hopeless."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is Inuyasha still in there?" Artemis asked her brother, lifting her head from her book which was half finished. He nodded.

"Should we take a look inside?"

Artemis stood up and stretched like a cat, and nodded. They opened the door silently and looked in. Inuyasha was sitting there, his head bowed down, as if in prayer, and you could hear light snores coming from him.

"Aww, now that's just cute." Apollo said, smirking.

"Should we tell him we're expecting her to wake up tomorrow?"

"Nah, lets see how faithful he is."

Artemis nodded and they closed the door and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Sango, come here." Artemis beckoned for the living room. "Bring your camera, the one without a flash."

"Why?" Sango asked, puzzled as she picked up her camera and walked out of her room.

"You'll see." Artemis assured her as she led the human to the room where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"Look inside."

"What are you talking about! Inuyasha will kill me!"

"He won't, just look inside." Artemis gestured to the room and Sango looked inside cautiously. When she drew her head back, she was grinning maniacly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango said, and Artemis nodded.

"Start clicking."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what were you two doing up there?" Miroku asked as he sat at the dinner table, alone. He had been left there because everyone went horseback riding and his horse was sleeping.

"Nothing pervy." Artemis said.

"Nope." Sango echoed.

"You know you can tell me anything girls…" Miroku said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"There's nothing to tell." Artemis narrowed her eyes dangerously at Miroku, who visibly cowered.

"Okay… then… Suki said we're all going for a movie tonight, so bye." Miroku said quickly and ran out of the room, away from the two angry girls.

"We should go get these developed." Artemis said.

"We'll take my car."

"Aye aye, capitano!" Artemis mock-saluted her and turned to walk out of the room, following Sango.


End file.
